The sportsmanship of fishing has developed over time. In the early days, fish were perceived to be abundant and inexhaustible. Anglers would catch the number of fish they desired before stopping. If too many fish were caught, fish would be allowed to die and decompose.
Regulations were imposed to stop the over-harvesting of fish. Most if not all states and provinces distinguish between game and non-game species. Daily bag limits and possession limits seek to prevent over-harvesting. Still, fish especially trophy fish, became more and more elusive. Slot limits, which coordinates bag limits and size of the fish are now becoming popular.
Some astute anglers realized that catching the fish was where they found enjoyment. Cleaning and preparing fish, while enjoyable, was not what motivated them to fish. These anglers developed an new form of fishing, originally called catch and release. The fish after being caught was then released back into the water for another angler to catch and for the fish to bear more young.
Catch and release fishing was then later improved by photographing the fish. This method was called catch-photo-release fishing. This allowed the angler to have a momento to commemorate the event, while still allowing the fish to live.
These photographs and measurements have developed into a form of taxidermy. Casts are adjusted to the measurements provided by the angler, using various sculpting methods and the sculpture is painted the colors of the fish shown in the photograph. These mounts are primarily of fiberglass, instead of treated parts of the fish, and therefor allow the fish to be return to the water. The mount is not possible if the angler forgets the measurements.
Anglers encounter yet another problem. The photographs are unclear as to the size of the fish. Depending upon how the fish is held, the fish looks larger or smaller than the fish was in reality. Fisherman have learned which way to hold the fish to make the fish look the most impressive. As a result, the picture not the fish is appreciated by most fisherman. The size and shape of the fish in the photograph is considered a matter of trick photography.
What is needed is a method of inextricably joining the dimensions of the fish with the photograph. In this manner, the angler, who practices the method and retains the photograph of the fish can get a mounted fish whenever they desire. The angler does not have to remember the dimensions of any particular fish, which can be determined simply by examining the photograph. The method should not harm the fish and should provide a recording, preferably permanent, of the event. Such a method will foster popularity of catch-photo-release fishing and improve the population of trophy fish.